


Performance Issues: Repaired

by Del_Rion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Community: love_bingo, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremis, Extremis Tony, Extremis VS Jotun, Failed Mind Control, Jotun Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Locked In, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki pays Tony a visit and plans to take his revenge on Tony for his earlier inability to brainwash him during the Battle of Manhattan – and then becomes side-tracked by Tony’s brand new power.</p>
<p><b>Written for:</b> My card on <i>Love Bingo</i>’s Round 3 (square: “Eroticism”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance Issues: Repaired

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> Story Info
> 
> **Title:** Performance Issues: Repaired
> 
>  **Author:** Del Rion (delrion.mail (at) gmail.com)
> 
> **Fandom:** The Avengers (MCU)
> 
> **Genre:** Erotica, drama
> 
> **Rating:** MA / FRAO
> 
> **Characters:** Loki, Tony Stark (Iron Man). Mentioned: J.A.R.V.I.S., James “Rhodey” Rhodes (War Machine)
> 
> **Pairing:** Loki/Tony
> 
> **Warnings:** Brief canonical violence, sexual content (m/m, rape turned into highly dubious consent), choking, brief mind-control/locked-in experience, language.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Iron Man, Avengers and Marvel Cinematic Universe, including characters and everything else, belong to Marvel, Marvel Studios, Jon Favreau, Shane Black, Joss Whedon, Kenneth Branagh, Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. In short: I own nothing; this is pure fiction created to entertain likeminded fans for no profit whatsoever.
> 
> **Beta:** Mythra
> 
> **Feedback:** Very welcome (especially since, you know, new pairing and all).
> 
>  
> 
> **About _Performance Issues:_** Repaired: My first Loki/Tony, as far as I can recall (something I’ve been planning on for a fairly long time).
> 
> This fic makes the most sense by taking place after _The Avengers_ and _Iron Man 3_. (Somehow, Loki is out and about and not sitting in his cell in Asgard.) Also, due to the timeline, this somehow became an Extremis/Jotun fuck fest. Don’t ask; just read on if that sounds like something you’re interested in.
> 
>  
> 
> **Story and status:** Below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.
> 
> **Performance Issues:** Repaired
> 
> * * *
> 
> Written for my card on **Love Bingo** ’s Round 3. Square: “Eroticism”.

****

## Performance Issues: Repaired

 

The house was quiet and so remote that no one would stumble upon it accidentally, or even on purpose: the building was accessible only by a helicopter – or in Tony’s case, an Iron Man armor. The remote quality of the location was exactly the reason why Tony had come there, needing a little space in the aftermath of their latest disaster. Rhodey had almost died, but no one cared about that, specifically, and it put Tony on edge and made him see red that had nothing to do with his bleeding body or the paint peeling off his wrecked armor. 

All people seemed to care about today were the material losses – in the event that no lives had been lost. It didn’t occur to any of them that men like Tony and Rhodey bled inside their supposedly invincible suits, sporting numerous bruises for weeks afterwards. It wasn’t like Tony wanted to tell them that, or show them his bruised backside and demand a little respect; he had chosen this path, and just because people didn’t care to pull their heads out of their own asses for a few seconds to care didn’t mean he should throw a tantrum. 

Still, here he was, alone and miles away from the nearest person. He had taken off as soon as it was clear Rhodey would be okay, with a briefly muttered promise that he would make his next suit _so much better_. There were already schematics and ideas in his head, but Tony needed a little time for himself first, to straighten himself out. 

That didn’t necessarily include binge drinking, but it might as well. 

The house – a luxury chalet villa, with a basement and two floors above ground – was built into a mountain side. The whole place was, of course, fully equipped with Tony’s tech, but he had it all turned off the second he landed, leaving himself in a suffocating darkness he rarely thrived in; it reminded him of worse times, in a cave or in space, which made him turn on the lights before his breaths could start to catch in his throat. 

Still, the house was quiet. It would have been tempting to turn on the TV for background noise, but he couldn’t stand the reminders of their recent battle that would assault him from every channel. He could have asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to filter them for him, but it wasn’t worth the effort right now, and he wanted a small moment away from everyone – including his AI. 

Tony needed to center himself before coming out of his particular dark place. 

Once free of his armor, he headed to the bar. It was more a habit than a need, but there was no one around to judge him for it. Besides, he wanted to rest his aching bones and if he parked his ass down at the bar, he would have all the necessary stuff within reach for the next few hours. 

He selected a bottle from the shelf without looking at what it contained. Alcohol was the wild guess, and that was good enough. Tony was just about to pour himself a drink, glass lined up and hand reaching for the stopper, when a flash from the other side of the room made him start. 

No immediate sound of something exploding followed, which he had instinctively prepared for; the house wasn’t blown to bits and sent down the mountainside. 

A green-tinted beam of light shot through the air a moment later, shattering the bottle in Tony’s hand. 

He looked up, alarmed, and for a second he debated whether he had hit his head during the last fight: Loki was standing in the middle of the open space, one hand raised, a tight smile on his lips. 

“Stark,” the villain crooned. 

Not an illusion, then. Tony looked down at the shattered remains of his intended drink, liquid dripping down to the floor. He stepped away from the puddle, dropped the intact neck of the bottle he was still holding onto, and started to plan the most direct route to his armor. “Let me guess: you have limited time before your brother is hot on your heels, and you want to exact petty revenge on those who robbed you of your oh-so-righteous dominion over the Earth?” Tony spoke up, stalling, rounding the bar and wondering if J.A.R.V.I.S. was getting any of this; probably not, because Tony had shut the AI down. Why didn’t he ever learn to not do that? 

“Thor isn’t coming,” Loki told him, not moving but his eyes followed Tony’s every move. 

“Yeah? Isn’t that what you thought last time, before we defeated you?” Tony asked, leaving the relative shelter of the bar and starting to cross the open space. He felt like a man put into a cage with a dangerous animal, attempting to get to the door before he got torn to shreds. Without his armor, Tony couldn’t put up much of a fight. He’d try, sure, but even he knew his odds weren’t good. After all, even without his magic, Loki was strong enough to lift Tony up, one-handed, and smash him through the nearest window. 

That wasn’t a thought Tony liked to reminisce about and he focused on getting to the armor and back into the game. 

“There is no ‘we’ here,” Loki told him, still following his progress across the room. The Asgardian had to know where Tony was headed, and perhaps Loki was enjoying the game. “Your fellow Avengers are far away.” 

“I don’t need them to beat you up,” Tony promised, then ran for it because there was no way Loki hadn’t spotted the armor standing in the corner. 

At Tony’s first touch, the armor activated and opened up. He crashed backwards into it, the suit powering up around him and cocooning him. Of course, the armor wasn’t fully operational, having taken a lot of damage in the earlier fight. Still, it was better than nothing, and Tony dismissed half the warnings, knowing he couldn’t do anything about them right now. 

As the HUD came fully online, Tony opened his mouth to call for J.A.R.V.I.S.’s attention – then noticed all the sensors were going wild and every wireless function was blinking on and off. “What the fuck…?” Tony muttered, wondering what was giving that much interference – then remembered he wasn’t alone. Turning his head, Tony looked at where Loki had been standing, finding the spot empty. “Shit,” he swore, trying to get the scanners working, to give him a location, then when he turned his head, Loki was right in front of him. 

“Boo,” Loki grinned, and Tony actually jumped a little inside the suit – then brought his right arm up for a punch. Loki dodged, the bastard, then seized Tony by the faceplate, lifted him up – armor and all – and tossed him across the room. It was surreal. Alarms were beeping all across the HUD and Tony scrambled back to his feet. Most of the fine-tuning functions were gone but he still raised a hand and triggered a repulsor blast, catching Loki in the chest before the Asgardian could dodge that one. 

Loki flew back into a wall – then vanished. 

Tony froze, waiting. He knew, from S.H.I.E.L.D.’s files, that one of Loki’s party tricks involved doubles. Whether those were solid enough to actually pick up Tony in his armor… 

“Scared yet, Man of Iron?” Loki’s teasing voice came from a distance that was too close for comfort and Tony rolled to the side and blasted the repulsors, tearing a hole in a nearby wall and at the same time piercing another fake-Loki, who gave him a creepy smile before vanishing. 

“If you think I get scared from a few magic tricks –” 

He saw Loki in the corner of his eye and moved again, up and into a better firing position. Tony had no idea whether this was the right one, and he didn’t really feel like blowing the house to smithereens, either, but he wasn’t going to let Loki beat him, and besides, if he had escaped his comfy prison in Asgard, it was only fair Tony made sure he got sent right back there. 

Before Tony could actually fire, the Loki he was looking at grinned, and then there was a grip on his throat, from behind. It was strong because Tony could feel it _through_ the armor, which most certainly wasn’t supposed to happen. He shoved his weight back and caught a body between the armor and the wall. 

The Loki he could still see began approaching, while the grip around his throat didn’t lessen. 

Tony cursed, tried elbowing his hidden assailant, fairly certain it was another Loki. Which one of them was real – if either – he had no idea. 

“I grow weary of this,” the Loki in front of him stated, stopping before him. 

In reply, Tony lifted a hand and prepared to blast the grin off his smug face. The repulsor fired, but Loki caught his wrist just before, aiming the blast harmlessly to the side. Tony could feel Loki’s grip against his wrist, metal screeching beneath the pressure. His lungs were starting to burn, metal pressing into the skin of his throat. 

“Shall we wrap this up?” the Loki in front of him asked, leaning in. 

“Fuck you,” Tony spat at him, uncertain whether the speakers of the suit were working or not. 

Loki’s eyes narrowed, then his hand slammed against Tony’s chest and five inhumanly strong fingers pried their way between twisted, damaged plates of alloy and eventually cut through the few critical power lines that connected the arc reactor to the rest of the suit. Whether it was on purpose or by accident, Tony had no idea, but the HUD went dark and the suit powered down, weighing him down. The hand on his throat kept him upright, though, and Tony tried to swing at the enemy he could barely see, the motion a lot slower. Tony totally missed his mark as the Loki before him stepped to the side, watching his arm with amusement as it shivered beneath the weight of the suit. The hand around his throat tightened and if it hadn’t already been relatively dark inside the helmet, Tony might have started seeing dark spots. 

“Take off the armor,” Loki taunted him. 

It didn’t make much of a difference, really, but Tony would rather stay inside the suit than voluntarily step outside – or, in this case, crawl out of it. 

Loki pursed his lips. “Your resistance is futile. Either you get out of the armor or I shall pry it from your unconscious body.” 

“Well, when you put it like that,” Tony rasped. He expected for the assailant behind him to let go, but the grip stayed on his neck. _Fine_ , he decided. If that’s how Loki was going to play it, Tony would take his chances inside the suit. 

Two seconds after his decision was made, his vision blurred and grew dark – then he stirred, coughing, on the floor, somewhat disoriented. 

“I told you this would happen,” Loki’s voice reached his ears. 

Tony felt as if he had been tazed, scrambling up to his knees. Belatedly he realized his armor was gone. He felt mildly light-headed, then snapped his head up and found the tall Asgardian standing in front of him. Tony debated moving backwards while trying to figure out a new game plan, but Loki interrupted him by lashing out, grasping him by the jaw and yanking him to his feet. 

It hurt. Also, Tony caught a glimpse of a scattered mess on the floor – his armor, in pieces. Dread pooled inside him but he knew he could only wait and see what happened next – and utilize whatever means of escaping or fighting back were revealed to him. 

Loki was regarding him, and Tony boldly met his eyes, unflinching. A smile curled his enemy’s lips. “Last time, there were some… performance issues.” 

Tony may have commented – something about performance troubles and broken windows – but Loki’s grasp on his jaw rendered him silent. 

“They have been repaired,” Loki told him, almost in a purr, and his free hand laid itself flat against Tony’s chest. Last time, the arc reactor had laid in between Loki and his attempt to take over Tony’s mind. Now, there was nothing. Tony panicked, briefly, wondering what it would feel like – and afterwards he simply felt… numb; like he was half-asleep and too tired to do anything but lie there, his entire body tingling. However, when it came to his ‘entire body’, Tony couldn’t access it, as if his physical form had become some kind of elusive shape in the water, constantly avoiding his grip, slithering away. 

Distantly, he felt Loki release him. A smile was on the Asgardian’s face; he was pleased. “There, much better,” Loki congratulated himself. Tony’s body shifted, standing loosely at attention, waiting for the other’s command. 

Inside, Tony felt the motion, but he couldn’t affect it. The strings had been cut and he wasn’t in control, left to witness what was taking place but unable to interfere. 

It wasn’t that which got to Tony; it was insignificant what Loki made him do; it didn’t matter whether Loki made him jump hula hoops or attack S.H.I.E.L.D. The sensation of helplessness, of being so utterly cut off from everything, was unbearable. A tidal wave of terror that crashed over Tony in that moment was like all his panic attacks put together and then cranked up to eleven on a scale of one to ten. Tony wanted to scream, to thrash, but he could not. He couldn’t cry, whimper or curl into a ball, either. Anything he wanted wouldn’t matter. He couldn’t do it because his mind and body were separated and he was incapable of doing anything about it. 

In front of him, Loki had been monologuing about something – perhaps his plans to take over the Earth, to make the Avengers fight each other to death, to shame them in front of the entire nation. It didn’t matter, because Tony’s mind had no room for Loki’s narration. He felt Loki’s irritation at that fact. “You are truly pathetic, Stark: even in defeat, you…” Loki cut himself off and narrowed his eyes. After long seconds – or minutes, because those felt like years to Tony – the Asgardian snarled and waved his hand. 

Tony free-fell right into a full-body panic attack without any prior warning. He crumbled beneath the weight of it, sagging down, unable to breathe, to think, to function. All he could do was to pull himself to the nearest corner and huddle there, trying to make it pass. 

“What on Earth is wrong with you?” Loki asked with disdain, moving closer, crouching down beside him. 

Tony glared at him, the best he could. He was fairly certain there were tears on his face, but he didn’t give a shit about that now. He felt like he was going to faint, his eyes not working properly, vision off, his mind running in a continuous loop of faceless terrors he couldn’t touch or fight. “It’s called an anxiety attack,” he finally managed to spit at Loki, whose frown increased. 

“Are you going to be like this every time I take over your body and mind?” Loki inquired, as if Tony were going to just tell him. 

He tried to laugh, because this was a fucking joke, but his lungs couldn’t pull in enough air for that. 

Loki must have decided on a ‘yes’ because he snarled softly and stood up, pacing like an anxious cat, then halted again. 

It took Tony a significantly longer time to recover than usually. The whole anxiety issue hadn’t been that much of a problem lately, even though the whole mess with Killian had given him a few new nightmares to keep his mind occupied at night. The introduction of Extremis into his body had helped with his harried nerves, and this was the first time in months he found himself struggling to breathe evenly and pull himself out of the attack. 

When he finally felt calmer, he remained in his corner, looking up at Loki, waiting for his next move. 

“Do not pout,” Loki snapped at him. “Your meager mind would have been of little use to me anyway, with your armor broken.” 

“If that’s what you think, you’re not fit to rule a patch of salted earth,” Tony groused. He was most certainly not pouting, so he was a little incensed about the comment. 

The taller man turned towards him, seething. 

“Make your move,” Tony dared. The panic attack had, rather nastily, reminded him that he had one more trick up his sleeve. 

Loki lifted his hand, and Tony didn’t wait for the next magic trick: he launched to his feet and tackled the other man. It was almost like slamming into a wall, but Loki crumbled eventually, losing his balance and was forced to take a step back or fall down. Tony hauled off for a punch, but Loki caught his fist easily, looking unimpressed. 

Tony gave him a shark’s smile. “See how you like this,” he noted, and heat pulsed beneath his skin. 

Loki hissed and released his hold on Tony’s hand, his palm smoking faintly. The Asgardian looked down at it, then at the tendrils of burning orange beneath the skin of Tony’s arm. Tony liked to think he was shocked at least a little bit, but he didn’t expect a cruel smile to appear on Loki’s lips. “It would appear we have something in common,” he noted. 

For a second Tony expected Loki to create a fiery inferno inside the room, but instead the Asgardian rotated his hurt hand and the burnt skin suddenly started turning blue. 

Tony gaped, wondering what was up with that, then met Loki’s eyes – only to see they had gone red, leaving only black pupils in the middle. His skin was taking on a strong blue tint all over. “Uh…” Tony wasn’t sure if he’d broken the other man, somehow, or if this was just another trick to throw him for a loop. Deciding that it didn’t matter, Tony focused on the Extremis coursing through his veins: he hadn’t injected himself with it to become a super-soldier, but it would do in a pinch like this. 

“How is it that you Midgardians put it?” Loki mused, voice unchanged, although the same couldn’t be said for his appearance. “Fire and ice… Opposites attract?” 

“Don’t be offended if my fists are attracted to your face,” Tony replied and moved to attack, his body momentarily pain-free and faster, stronger and more powerful in every sense. Loki saw him coming, clearly, but this time Tony managed to follow his dodge and deliver a solid blow to the strange, scarred blue skin. It was deeply satisfying – for about a second before he found that Loki still had the upper hand, the bastard. Also, he had a choking kink, for sure, because no sooner had Tony struck him than Loki had lifted him up by his throat, a smug smile on his face. 

Tony retaliated by wrapping the fingers of both his hands around Loki’s forearm and burning easily through the material of his clothing, forcing the other to howl in genuine pain. Tony smelled burnt flesh, which made him a bit sick. That was before vertigo took over his senses: instead of just dropping him, which would have been so much more convenient for everyone involved, Loki whirled and sent Tony’s body flying. 

He crashed through a wall and landed hard on something soft that creaked beneath him. Inhaling sharply, Tony struggled to get up. Pieces of the broken wall were littering the floor and the bedding. Tony looked around, finding himself in the master bedroom, which explained the relatively soft landing. 

The door opened and Loki strode in, looking around. He was still blue. 

“Okay, Red Eyes,” Tony growled, sitting up. “Let’s do this!” 

Loki’s eyes fell on him. One second he was near the door and in the next his considerable weight was on top of Tony, pressing his body into the bed, breaths freezing cold on Tony’s neck. “Your childish insults serve no purpose,” Loki crooned. His right hand moved up, seizing Tony by the jaw again – the bruises there were going to be _spectacular_ – forcing Tony to stare at those abnormal pools of red. “I am, however, intrigued by this new change. I can almost smell it, beneath your skin.” And he inhaled, to make a point. 

Tony was struggling to free his hands and tell Loki to shove it, when the other man suddenly leaned in and pressed their mouths together. 

It was like kissing soft, yielding ice. Tony had an inkling it might have been on purpose; that Loki wasn’t usually a freezer inside and out. Against the unnatural heat of Tony’s skin, the contrast was almost painful and he let out a sound of protest, trying harder to get his hands on anything that would hurt. 

Loki’s hand – the one still on his jaw – pressed against muscle and bone, hurting, prying his mouth open just so that he could slip his tongue in and Tony was sorely tempted to bite him, only, he kind of needed to move his jaw for that and the icy grip prevented him from doing that. 

Eventually Loki drew back, a smile on his lips. It wasn’t a kind expression, but not entirely cruel, either. “Good,” he crooned. “Take off your clothes,” he ordered next, as if it wasn’t an odd request. 

Tony was beginning to wonder what courting rituals were like in Asgard. “I think not,” he replied. “Get off me,” he added. “I’m not done beating you up.” 

Loki raised an eyebrow, which was a perfect, black line against the blue of his skin. “I think you’ll prefer this alternative.” 

“Oh, so I get to decide?” 

“Why, yes.” The grin was malicious, there was no other word for it. “You can protest to your heart’s content, but I promise you, it will only bring you pain. Because,” he added, squeezing Tony’s jaw hard enough to elicit an involuntary sound of pain from him, “I will _have_ you, Stark. Your skin is like fever against mine…” 

Tony could admit, it was the first time anyone had tried bedding him with those particular words. Not that it really counted as seduction when it was clear that Loki was willing to take what he wanted whether Tony agreed or not. 

The initial decision shouldn’t have been hard, really; Loki was the enemy and Tony would fight him all the way. 

However, he was a genius. He could burn the house down, literally, and Loki could still take him on. Without his armor or back-up, Tony was going to lose this round, and it was up to him to make it either extremely excruciating or somewhat tolerable. He knew which he generally preferred in bed. Still, this was _Loki_ , and Tony would not submit… which led him back to the original argument of not being able to win either way. 

Clearly Loki had decided he had been kept waiting long enough because he sat up slightly, still maintaining his grip on Tony’s jaw as he moved. Tony hoped Loki would at least get a cramp from the prolonged squeezing as he winced and tried to move along, to not have his jaw broken accidentally because he could see that happening. 

With his free hand, Loki seized the top of Tony’s dark undersuit and effortlessly tore off the right half of it down to Tony’s waist. He paused there, to regard Tony’s chest, probably noting the absence of the arc reactor. Blue fingers drifted up to trace the skin, as if making sure it wasn’t just a trick of his eyes. 

Tony watched, growing tense at the touch, even after all this time without the arc reactor. 

Loki looked up sharply and muttered a silent string of words. Tony couldn’t read lips well enough to be able to tell what he was saying – if it was even English – and just like that Loki’s clothes disappeared. It made Tony jump a little, and also note that the blue extended everywhere, as did the strange scarred lines which perhaps weren’t scars at all. 

“You are privileged,” Loki told him. “Only a few have seen me in my Jotun form, and you will be the first to touch it.” 

Tony felt like protesting and informing the other that there would be no touching on his part, period. He was still trying to decide whether to put up a real fight or just bide his time. 

Loki shifted, kneeling on the bed, and it was hard to miss the prominently-veined hardness between his legs. Mostly because certain promises had been made, and Tony couldn’t pretend he had already forgotten about that. Pain was imminent… “Will you take me in your mouth?” Loki asked, like it was a reasonable request. His fingers eased up fractionally on Tony’s jaw but didn’t let go. “It will make what comes next easier for you,” Loki added, as if that, too, were a perfectly valid point. 

Tony clenched his jaw for a moment, then shifted his tongue and pointedly spat in the direction of Loki’s cock – after which he clamped his mouth shut. He didn’t bother with the pointless ‘go fuck yourself’, because he could see it turned against him in an instant. 

Loki, clearly, found his resistance amusing, smiling a bit and reaching down to stroke himself, the spit creating a limited coating on the rigid flesh. 

Tony pointedly looked away. 

“Do you enjoy it this way?” Loki mused, then moved both his hands before Tony could even think of answering: the right one moved from Tony’s jaw to his hair, the grip painfully tight and forcing Tony to turn around on the bed, facing away from Loki. The other gripped the already torn undersuit and tugged the torn seam wider, exposing his ass. 

Tony tried to inch away, but the hand in his hair kept him still. It didn’t stop from him kicking out, though, and moving his hips to the side. The burn on his scalp intensified at once, making him gasp and move up with the pull. 

“I will break your bones if you try to kick me again,” Loki threatened. Tony shivered at the tone, unable to prevent the small reaction. His face was forced down a moment later and he closed his eyes, wondering belatedly if there would be some magical lube involved before Loki resumed his version of alien experimentation. 

There wasn’t. 

Tony groaned at the burn as Loki’s cool flesh breached his unprepared hole. “Fuck!” he hollered as the other didn’t stop moving. It couldn’t be pleasant for Loki, either, and Tony fought to think through it as the cool pressure pulled back with hot pain following it and then thrust further in. “Stop,” he ordered, breathing hard. “There’s lube in the bedside drawer.” If this was going to happen, he wasn’t going to be fucked dry, no matter how much novelty there was in resistance: in his youth, Tony had tested his limits in that area, being eager and in a hurry, and he had regretted that for weeks. 

Loki halted and drew back. His hand released Tony’s hair and instead of thinking of running away, Tony sagged down a little, relieved that it was over. His asshole still burned a little and he wondered if Loki would agree on a blow job instead. “How about we backtrack and I put my mouth on your dick after all?” he asked, trying to appear nonchalant. He also shifted his head to look at the red-eyed Smurf looking for the lube. 

“You had a chance at that; you declined,” Loki reminded him coolly as he returned, having found the tube of lube. “This?” 

Tony nodded, not saying another word. 

Loki moved back over, resuming his earlier position. Cold radiated from his skin and Tony wondered how disappointed Loki would be when Tony didn’t constantly burn from the inside. Was this even really about that, or just an excuse? 

Tony caught his breath as slick, cool fingers traced the rim of his hole, slipping inside with unnecessary force. He reminded himself that this was rape; he was just saving himself some unnecessary pain. 

“Do you want to disrobe before we continue?” Loki asked casually as his fingers disappeared. Tony half-expected for his hand to return to the back of his head, to tear off a few strands of hair. 

“I’m good,” Tony informed him. 

Loki didn’t comment further; he shifted, cool skin brushing against Tony’s, and then a considerably slicker cockhead breached him, not waiting for Tony’s body to catch up. As he closed his eyes and breathed through the burn, Tony wondered if Loki would have taken his time if he had asked; would he have prepared him, properly? The thought was somewhat absurd, considering they were enemies, and getting lube had probably been more for Loki’s comfort than Tony’s – even though there was plenty of it and it made the glide easier, even though it did nothing for the unpreparedness of the entry. 

Behind him, Loki grunted – then placed a hand on Tony’s bare hip. The touch was icy cold and Tony shuddered, then retaliated with heat. Of course, fine-controlling it was hard on the best of days, which was why Tony saved it for disasters like today. Loki let out a moan and thrust into him harder, as if enjoying it immensely. Tony wished he could turn up the heat and burn the bastard still locked within his body, but he doubted that would end well for him. 

The thrusts, once Loki found his pace, were punishing. The bed creaked, already shaky from Tony landing on it earlier. Loki’s hand squeezed his flank, nails digging into his flesh until they must have broken skin, and heat suffused Tony’s lower half. That was the moment when Loki altered the position of his hips and his cock started rubbing directly across Tony’s prostate, and it was like someone had flipped a switch inside him. 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut for an entirely different reason. His cock was still half-trapped in his torn undersuit but filling up nicely. The nails withdrew from his flank and traveled up his back instead, to his neck and his hair, but instead of squeezing at any point, the fingers merely caressed, easing the remaining sting on his scalp. 

“You are allowed to enjoy this, you know,” Loki mused. “It will heighten my own pleasure, after all.” 

“Shove it, incubus,” Tony muttered into the sheets. “You’re just… fuck… getting lucky.” 

“Lucky?” Loki’s hips slowed even more, and the hand that wasn’t caressing Tony’s scalp moved between them. At first Tony wasn’t sure where Loki was going with it, but soon enough a very cool thumb pushed its way between cloth and skin, pressing against the sensitive skin behind his balls, and, okay, Loki knew _exactly_ where his prostate was because that couldn’t be an accident. “I will have you shedding hot tears and crying my name before this is over,” Loki purred and started moving again, and as if irritated, he tore the undersuit further off Tony’s body, from left shoulder to hip, leaving the rest tangling around his legs. Tony felt fractionally more exposed. 

Loki withdrew his hands and continued thrusting, not nailing Tony’s prostate all that often which soon got frustrating. However, Tony refused to touch himself and show that he was enjoying this. The burn in his ass had eased, the pace was okay, and it was easy to forget how they had gotten here. 

Loki halted while Tony was debating how this didn’t qualify as ‘rape’ on any level he could think of, other than that his consent was dubious at best. The Asgardian shifted his stance and yanked Tony’s hips a little higher, then forced his knees and legs together while he placed his own on the outside of Tony’s. It was almost as effective as if Loki had tied his legs together, and then he resumed moving, the motions dragging a bit more, the angle less satisfying – getting steadily worse when Loki reached out and placed his hand on the back of Tony’s neck and pressed his head down, forcing his back to arch painfully. 

“Arms on the bed,” Loki ordered. “Spread them.” 

“Gonna break them, too, if I don’t?” Tony asked but did as he was told. The position left him helpless under Loki’s thrusts and after a bit he could almost pretend he was tied down without a chance to get up, although that wasn’t the case. Tied or not, touching his cock would have been pretty awesome, but Tony was still having an inner debate with himself whether he wanted to show that kind of cooperation in what was happening. 

It dragged out for a long time. Loki’s skin appeared to grow warmer, then cooled down again, which was a new kind of sensation; temperature play had never been something Tony particularly enjoyed, but it felt like someone was pounding a stick of ice into his ass, his own body left to absorb the cold or generate its own heat to battle it. 

Of course, he couldn’t really defeat the cold, and even if his own temperature rose, that only made the cold seem colder, which eventually made him pant and shift minutely, shivers running down his body. Loki appeared to like it just as much, his pace speeding up as if someone were tightening a screw inside him, and Tony started to feel a little desperate, pressure building. 

He moved his right arm down, despite the earlier order. It had been a while and he didn’t care, taking it down to his legs, wrestling to tug the undersuit the rest of the way off. 

Loki moved away, his hand leaving Tony’s neck just as his cock left his body. Tony breathed out loudly at the sensation, but it wasn’t a whine. He did, however, let out a groan of relief when Loki tore the last bits of clothing off him, then yanked his legs apart roughly and thrust right back into him. The change in position was good and the pace was hard; Tony bucked up into it slightly, panting into the covers, aching for release so hard that it almost hurt. 

Cool fingers wrapped themselves around his cock and Tony keened, the touch unexpected. The tight pull almost hurt and the cold should have done opposite things to his erection, but in a matter of minutes Tony came hard and bit into the bedspread with his teeth, his body shaking in the aftermath. 

He thought he heard Loki murmur ‘good, Stark’, but he pretended he didn’t catch it. 

Loki continued to move inside him and it began to hurt, Tony’s sensitive skin over-stimulated. It didn’t take long, though, before Loki thrust in a few more times, then came with a long, blissful moan. He drew back and Tony let himself slump onto the bed in an undignified heap. His heart raced and then calmed down, and Tony wondered how much damage had been done to the house; without the suit, it wouldn’t be easy to get back to civilization. 

Cold fingers traced down his spine and he stiffened, then looked over his shoulder. Loki lay behind him, still blue, casually leaning up on one arm while the other traced freezing patterns on Tony’s skin. “Are you done?” he asked. 

“Pretty much,” Tony bit back. “You’ve had your fun –” 

“Hardly,” Loki informed him and moved closer. “Lie on your back.” 

“Nuh-uh: I entertained you; now you get to leave my fucking house!” Tony snapped, then felt a familiar grip appear around his neck and force him onto his back. Loki climbed on top of him, distaste clear in the curl of his lips, and he sat down on Tony’s thighs in case he thought of kicking him again. 

“You mortals are so… feisty. One would think you were more eager to submit, seeing as you only have this one life, which is extremely… fragile…” He punctuated the last few words by tightening his grip until Tony’s vision was filled with spots, then let go. His hand drifted down, to Tony’s cock, and if he hadn’t been struggling to breathe and see straight, Tony might have protested. 

Loki fondled him, then caressed him, obviously trying to get a reaction, and after a bit Tony actually laughed with genuine amusement. “Trust me, Stark Jr. is down for the count; I’m not twenty anymore.” 

Considering he wasn’t from around here, Loki probably didn’t get the reference. He did, however, stop trying to coax life into Tony’s cock. “You mortals are truly a weak, impotent race,” he stated, probably attempting to mock Tony, but he was past jibes like that. 

“Don’t like it, the door’s somewhere in that direction,” Tony pointed vaguely. 

Loki smiled down at him, and the blue of his skin intensified, almost. “Oh, don’t think you’re out of the woods yet,” he mused and leaned down, licking a cold line across Tony’s abdomen, up his stomach and onto his chest, until he found a nipple and bit down on it rather savagely. Heat suffused Tony’s chest at the pain and Loki smiled, sucking on the tender spot and then bit down again, this time right next to the nipple, leaving indentations on the tan skin. “Come on, Stark,” he crooned again, teasing. “Light it up.” 

Tony felt like punching him. Extremis swam beneath his skin like a single-colored LED show and Loki played tag with it for a moment, relishing in the burn whenever the two met. He moved onto Tony’s other nipple eventually, breathing cold air on it, making it tighten, and Tony shoved a hand up before Loki’s teeth could get to it. 

That was the wrong thing to do, obviously, because Loki caught his hand and twisted it so far up that Tony cried out in pain. “You will touch me only when I tell you to,” Loki informed him and retuned to his task of torturing the most sensitive areas of Tony’s body, as if he had a fucking map. 

After both his nipples – and his chest in general – had been left aching and with considerable bite marks, Loki moved up to his neck, which wasn’t any better. The bites were harder, freezing breaths teasing the fresh bruises, and Tony itched to shove him back but he also didn’t want a broken arm. 

“Make me feel it,” Loki finally ordered, and proceeded up to Tony’s mouth and kissed him again, all cool lips and freezing tongue. Tony knew what he wanted, so he gave it to him, bringing the heat to battle the cold and Loki groaned against him – then jumped a little, unexpectedly. 

Tony did as well, the second he realized he had set the bed on fire. 

“Fuck!” Tony yelled and launched off it so fast even Loki couldn’t stop him. 

The Asgardian, looking far less concerned now that he got a better look at the situation, murmured an unintelligible word and waved his hand, making the flames go out. 

Tony panted, forcing the heat to recede. This was why he didn’t play with it, especially if he was distracted – which was pretty much a given whenever he was forced to use the Extremis to fight his battles for him. 

“Come back here,” Loki told him, settling down on a spot on the bed that hadn’t been touched by the flames. 

“I’m done,” Tony told him in no uncertain terms. 

Loki narrowed his eyes. 

“If you’re going to tell me ‘I’m not done’, one more time, I’ll…” Tony debated what kind of threat he could issue that would actually hold true. 

Loki waited for a moment, then adopted an impatient look. “Get back here,” he repeated. 

“I already set the bed on fire; what do you want next?” Tony challenged him. 

“You simply must concentrate.” 

“Are you seriously lecturing me on my… on my condition? Which I, by the way, programmed myself.” Tony folded his arms over his chest, which frankly made him feel even weirder, standing naked in the ruins of the bedroom. 

Loki narrowed his eyes a bit further. “I will not ask again. You know you will not like what comes after.” 

“How about you get your iced-up Smurf-ass –” 

Yeah, famous last words and all that. 

Loki was up, his hand finding its familiar place on Tony’s throat, and Tony was thrown back to the remnants of the bed. Upon impact the bed’s legs finally gave and the mattress fell several inches before making contact with the floor. 

Tony tried scrambling up but Loki was already on top of him, pinning him down on his front, and it was like they were going to start the ol’ song and dance all over again. This time, though, Loki slid down Tony’s body instead of grabbing his neck or hair, which was a refreshing change. Not that it stopped Tony from dreading whatever came next, and he winced a little when cool fingers spread his ass cheeks. 

“Oh, fuck!” It was possibly the most honest exclamation from Tony’s mouth all day; his hips bucked but couldn’t escape Loki’s firm grip – or the repeated motion of the devilishly cold tongue licking across his asshole. Tony gripped the black, burnt sheets and squeezed his eyes shut. It felt good but it was too fucking cold, and he knew Loki was doing it on purpose. 

“If you want the cold to stop, you know what to do,” Loki told him calmly before proceeding to thrust his tongue as far up his ass as it would go. 

Tony shivered, groaned, and told himself that with the sheets already half-burnt, it wasn’t going to get much worse. 

Loki’s fingers adjusted their hold, spreading his cheeks forcefully apart until it kind of hurt, yet his tongue was as wet as it was cold and if Tony wasn’t going to be suffering from frost bite, he might as well call it one of the best rimmings of his life. 

“Work with me here, Stark,” Loki taunted and blew against his twitching hole, which made him suffer even worse. “All your heat, right… here…” Loki murmured and traced his tongue around the sensitive pucker, and Tony was just about done; he may not be getting hard, but it still didn’t mean this wasn’t some exquisite torture. 

Closing his eyes, Tony concentrated. Areas like hands, arms, or even feet were easy. They were separate from the core, so to speak. Loki kept dropping him hints, though, and Tony coaxed the fire to come out, to travel across his skin, and bit by bit it went where he wanted it to, making a date with Loki’s mouth at his rear end. 

He felt the Asgardian grin against his ass and the teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh before his tongue soothed the brief stab of pain. “Good boy,” he praised, then proceeded to enjoy the sensation, inside and out, while Tony just moaned and tore a hole in the sheets, trying to keep his concentration. 

Loki’s hand was moving, Tony noted after a moment; he felt it brush a little against his calf, and as if knowing he was aware, Loki pushed his hips against his leg, allowing Tony to feel his hardness. “Will you ask me for it?” Loki taunted again. 

“Is this the part where I’m supposed to cry?” Tony shot back, jaw tight, teeth clenched against the continuing assault of Loki’s mouth. 

A chuckle was the reply to his question and Loki lifted his head, moving up along his body. Tony sighed and immediately received a harsh slap on his ass that most certainly left a hand-shaped mark on it. “Keep you concentration,” Loki ordered. “I will enjoy it,” he promised, and without further ado directed his cock back inside Tony’s ass, which was now more relaxed than earlier. It was also sensitive, but Tony could live with that. 

Loki hissed above him from the sensation and Tony laid his head down and kept his eyes closed, imagining scorching off Loki’s cock but knowing that wouldn’t happen. It helped maintain the heat, though, and Loki came much faster this time. Near the end Loki hovered on the edge, pulling completely free of Tony’s body and then pushing in again, over and over, until he came. 

Tony hadn’t noticed before, but his cum was warm, compared to the coolness of his skin. 

Loki didn’t settle down once he was done. He got to his feet, cleaned himself off on a corner of the sheet while the color of his skin returned to normal, then magicked his clothes back on. Tony waited with dread for what would come next, but Loki merely gave him a cool smile and then vanished. 

To make sure he was really gone, Tony lay still for the next half an hour, then decided Loki wasn’t coming back and limped out, checking the house just to be sure. He was alone. “Well”, he murmured, then walked over to a panel on the wall and punched it to see whether J.A.R.V.I.S. was functioning. 

_“Sir?”_ a familiar, alarmed voice responded at once. 

“Nice of you to come back online, J,” Tony rolled his eyes. 

_“What happened, sir? I am reading serious damage to the building and the armor is not responding.”_

“That’s… an interesting question.” And as much as he kind of wanted to, Tony refused to elaborate. “I’m going to take a bath – a hot one. Please fly one of the other armors here while I’m in the tub.” He guessed not all of the sensors were operational because the AI made no comment about his appearance, which had to be bruised and debauched – or the scorch marks in the bedroom. Or maybe J.A.R.V.I.S. had simply seen it all by now and knew when not to ask ill-timed, unwanted questions. 

_“Of course, sir,”_ the AI replied and Tony went to fill the hot tub. He would worry about the rest of it once he felt more like a human being. 

 

 

****

#### The End


End file.
